


Relevé and Sweep

by TheBetas13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ballet, F/F, Ghost Pining, Modern Era, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBetas13/pseuds/TheBetas13
Summary: Three months have passed since Serena Wallace has moved into a new apartment. She comes from after a long day of ballet practice to the sweet scent of an alpha. The scent had never been so strong before and soon she realizes she may not be alone.





	Relevé and Sweep

The alpha moved across the dining room floor, ghosting her fingers across the small oak table as she read the paper that sat upon it. An acceptance letter from the Beaufort ballet company, one of the top-ranking companies in the city. It warmed Mara from the inside to see such news. She knew how much this meant to the little omega she had grown so attached to within the past three months. Mara glanced around the apartment, taking in the environment and how much it had been rearranged to fit the ballerina’s specific needs. How the couch had been moved just so to where she could use the back as a makeshift barre for practicing. How she had decided to hang two door length mirrors in the tiny space between the kitchen doorway and the neighboring bedroom door, so she could perhaps see her technique in an attempt to perfect it for her next performance.

Mara admired how thoughtful the omega was and how she could manipulate such a small space to her needs. Many boxes were still lined up on the wall since the day she had moved in, the cardboard flaps unable to close from how often they were pried opened, scrambling inside for the needed item. To Mara, it looked as though she wasn’t expecting any company any time soon from the state of the apartment. Pairs of sweatpants and tank tops were strewn about the room from where the little dancer was in a rush to leave, frantically pulling on a sweater and tossing her tawny hair into the messiest bun the alpha had seen. A deep chuckle escaped Mara’s throat at the thought. The way the omega rushed around with such grace despite the fact she was in a hurry enchanted the alpha to her core. 

In fact, everything about the little dancer thrilled every part of Mara. The way she woke up with sleep in her eyes, hair scattered across her face as she longed for that first cup of coffee. How her fist came up and rubbed her eyes, causing the makeup she forgot to remove the night before to spread across her freckled nose. The way she would stand on one leg, balancing carefully as she cooked every meal, sometimes rising to the balls of her feet to see just how long she could keep up the act. The simple fact that the omega had enormous strength in her tiny body could make any alpha raise a brow in amusement. She was well disciplined and poised which showed when she practiced in front of her mirrors. Her calves tightening to keep the rest of her weight up as she gradually rose herself to the balls of her feet. 

A relevé.

The unlocking of the door snapped Mara from her thoughts, head turning quickly to the miniature hall that lead into the rest of the apartment. She was home. The scent of teakwood and cinnamon caused by the alpha’s delight wafted through the air. Mara felt herself unconsciously fidget her fingers around each other. The little omega ballerina that had completely captured the attention of the alpha had come home.

Serena.

A warm smile graced the alpha’s lips as she watched Serena glide across the floor, dropping her heavy duffel bag next to the couch, phone pressed firmly against her ear. Her nose raised and took in the scent Mara had unconsciously left for her, the edges of her mouth curling upwards in approval as she continued talking. Mara couldn’t keep her eyes off the omega, mesmerized by the dancer. Serena was such a perfect name for her. From the time she had spent with the omega, she knew that anyone who spent time with her would leave the conversation feeling a sense of tranquility and peace. She had such a way with words that one might mistake her for a beta, though her height would make it very clear that she was in fact an omega.

Lost in her thoughts, Mara quickly noticed that Serena was no longer across the room, but headed straight for the alpha. Mara tensed, hands turning into fists at her side, not knowing what to do with herself. Time seemed to slow as the omega drew closer and closer towards her. The phone had been abandoned on the couch and eyes were locked straight ahead in the direction where Mara stood. Serena’s footsteps never faltered as she came upon the alpha. One step further and a coldness went through Mara’s body as the omega passed right through her form. 

A beat of silence.

If Mara Edens had a heartbeat, it would have stopped in that moment. Her hand rose to her chest, above where her heart used to pump, grasping at the fabric. There was no thumping, but she swore she could still feel it in those times. The times where Serena would gently brush past her, unknowing that Mara had existed at all. There was nothing the alpha cursed at more in the world. A life where she spent day after day, yearning to be noticed by the little omega dancer. She desired nothing more than to be noticed for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to write something for this idea I got. It has been nagging in the back of my mind for a while now and I wanted to write at least a prologue for all of you. I needed to share my idea as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy and decide to stay for more.


End file.
